war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
SmackDown (WHEI Brand)
This article is about the WHEI brand. For the Twitch show, see WHEI SmackDown '''SmackDown '''is one of War Hawks Entertainment Inc.'s '''Brands '''which was first established on December 13, 2015 with the first universe mode draft. The draft went into effect the following Friday, SmackDown's new home (it had been moved to Thursday in real life at the time) on Christmas Day. Despite starting the universe mode at a time when the brand split wasn't in effect and most of the Championships were unified, Ironman, Juggernaut, and Sherania, opted to go with the brand split to give all wrestlers an opportunity to shine. With each War Hawk getting their own show with unique rosters, champions, pay per views, and general managers. Wrestlers assigned to the SmackDown brand appear predominently on the ''Friday Night SmackDown (Live) ''program. Starting with season 3 however, all cruiserweights also appear on the cruiserweight exclusive 205 Live brand. As well as SmackDown and co-branded pay per view events. History Season 1 (2015-2016) While Raw recieved the revived World Heavyweight, World Tag Team, and Women's Championships, as well as the Intercontinental Championship. SmackDown took the titles that were already present, the WWE, WWE Tag Team, and Diva's Championships as well as the United States Championship. Not liking the current designs of any of them he reverted the first 3 back to their previous designs. Opting to keep the Diva's Championship with the current design because Nightingale liked it. Many prominent superstars competed on SmackDown during the first season, including Paige, Naomi, Harper, Rowan, Edge, and Christian. Although Edge was initially drafted to LWL he was traded early on because Elliot wanted to reunite the tag team. Season 2 With the reintroduction of the brand split in real life, season 2 brought a change up in the titles for the brands. While Raw took the Universal, new Women's, Tag Team, and Cruiserweight Championships, keeping the Intercontinental title, SmackDown kept the WWE and United States Championships, updating the design of the former to match real life. Ironman also brought in the SmackDown Women's and Tag Team titles. He also reintroduced the Hardcore title to compliment the Cruiserweight title on Raw. Several names competed on SmackDown in season 2, including the returning Nightingale, who was awarded the SmackDown Women's Championship as she had been the defending Diva's Champion at the end of season 1. Season 3 In season 3 things remained mostly the same for all three brands as they moved into the new game. This time they actually had the titles rather than having to make them or download them. However while SmackDown drafted the LWL Global Internet Champion, LWL drafted SmackDown's WWE Champion, leaving them without a World Champion. Ironman will rectify this at the upcoming SummerSlam pay per view. During the draft such names as the Authors of Pain, Rhyno, The Undertaker, The New Day, and sAnitY were all drafted to SmackDown. Champions The WWE, WWE Tag Team, United States, and Diva's Championships were all initially brought to the SmackDown brand during the first seson draft. Ironman reverted the first two to their previous designs because he didn't like them, particularly the tag team title's resemblance to a penny. When new titles were introduced in 2016 following the reintroduction of the real life brand split Ironman brought in the SmackDown Women's and Tag Team titles to replace the older titles, as well as updating the WWE title's design to reflect real life. He also reinstated the Hardcore title to compliment the new Cruiserweight title on Raw and the Internet title being introduced on LWL. Current Champions Previous championships Personnel Due to the ridiculous amount of wrestlers that have appeared on the brand throughout the years, they won't be appearing here. Pay Per Views Season 1 Pay Per Views = Season 2 Pay Per Views Season 3 Pay Per Views External links Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:Brands